Lust Is Born Anew
by GreedyGreed
Summary: A story which narrates the comeback of the Lust character... With a slight twist. [Mangaverse]


_This is a story that develops somewhere after the Chapter 61 of the manga (I've read up to that one, so…) which narrates the born of the new Lust. Read below the text for further info… After reading the text, of course.

* * *

_

She opened her eyes. All she saw was a strange darkness and heard a voice.

-Welcome, Lust-, the male voice said. She sat and saw a strange group of people surrounding her: A tall, aged man with long hair smiling at her; a male being with an eye-patch on his left eye, who wore a military outfit; two teenagers, one with long, spiky hair and the other with funny-looking eyes.

-Who…Who are you people? Where am I?-, she asked. Strange images would come and go in her mind, images of a life she could not relate to her present situation… How was she called then? Ah, yes… Trisha.

-I am your Father-, started the aged man with long hair. She now realized he seemed to be a very old man, far old than she could ever imagine. –And these-, he pointed at the other four people –are your brothers, Wrath, Envy and Greed.

-Howdy lady-, greeted one of the teenagers, showing his pointed teeth and his ourobouros tattoo, which was located on his left hand. –I'm Greed.

Who were these people? She suddenly answered herself: homunculi. But, in the room, there were only four, counting herself. Where were the other three?

-What about Gluttony, Sloth and Pride? -, she amazed herself. The information came to her mind as soon as she pointed a question… At the same time she asked this she remembered of her ability as Lust, the Ultimate Lance.

-Sloth is working, Pride is gathering information and Gluttony has yet to be remade. -Father went straight to the point.

Father's face seemed familiar…

-Have we met before, Father? I mean, when I was… human?

-No, but you met someone who resembles me… Van Hohenheim. –Hohenheim! That word told her everything about her past, now she could see it all clearly… How she had fallen in love with that man, how she had married him and had had two children… Edward and Alphonse. She also remembered never seeing him again after he left. Her last memories showed her being ill, and then… nothing.

-Where are my children?

-Close, very close… -, this time it was Wrath that spoke. –I am Wrath, but you might as well address me as King Bradley in presence of other people.

-King Bradley… The Führer… Wrath… So I guess the remaining one is Envy, Monster Envy…

-You can omit the 'Monster Envy' part -, he replied simply.

-Does anyone know what happened to… me?

-As a human, you lived and died. After you died, Pride brought your remains to me and said we could use them to breed a new Lust, for your predecessor had been eradicated. I accepted and here you are. Now, a simple question, will you work for me, for your new family? -, yet again, Father went straight to the point.

-If that gives me the chance to see my children and my husband, then yes.

-Then, we welcome you, Lust, the Ultimate Lance -, it was Wrath that hurried the subject, because he was afraid that his Father might doubt. He would then explain him that by having Trisha Elric as Lust they would have another advantage over Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Said this, the four homunculi left the room, leaving their father alone. Wrath was now in charge not only of Greed, but also of Lust, though he knew that Lust already knew most of what she needed to know…

* * *

_Yes, I took Trisha Elric as the new Lust. I did this because I thought she would be perfect for this role and because it was her or Winry… And Winry is alive. The fact that I said that her remains were used is because I'm describing a successful human transmutation using the Philosopher's Stone, turning the newborn Trisha into a homunculus. The manga never mentions the fact that the Elric brothers used Trisha's remains… They just used their own blood. I guess it's a bit messed up, though… I hope this gets interesting reviews, even if not 'encouraging' ones._


End file.
